Drowning Sorrows
by Gigibeanie
Summary: Set during 5x05. Caroline is trying to drown her sorrows after Tyler leaves her. Cue Damon. Just a cute Daroline friendship drabble.


**Title**: Drowning Sorrows  
**Summary**: Set during 5x05. Caroline is trying to drown her sorrows after Tyler leaves her. Cue Damon. Just a cute Daroline friendship drabble.  
**Pairing**: Daroline friendship  
**Fandom**: The Vampire Diaries  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.  
**AN**: This is just a very random, really old Daroline drabble I never got round to finishing but decided to post anyway.

* * *

Caroline paused as the tip of the bottle touched her lips. She could feel the tears burning the brim of her eyes. She had to blink several times to will them away. She was not about to cry again. She threw her head back and took a long swig of the bottle of Jack. The only thing she wanted to feel was the liquid burning her throat. She wanted to feel nothing but the emptiness of the bottle.

She raised two fingers to the bartender, who knew the signal. He pushed a shot glass down the bar. Caroline raised an eyebrow. She smiled her coy smile; the only thanks she could manage. She popped the cap on the whiskey and poured a shot; she swigged it back. She poured another, and swigged it back. She was determined to forget all about Tyler Frickin' Lockwood. She would not think about him anymore tonight. She would not cry herself to sleep tonight.

"Oh, steady on Barbie. I don't want to have to carry you home."

That voice. Caroline almost gagged on the third shot. Caroline turned around abruptly on her stool. She steadied herself, pushing her arms out by her sides. She giggled, and then straightened up at seeing Damon Salvatore. She scowled.

"What do you want, D-bag?" She slurred.

Damon cocked his eyebrow and laughed. "I've come for a drink. Care to share?"

Caroline shook her head and spun back round on her stool, she giggled again; a childish free giggle that Damon hadn't heard from her in a while.

"No way ho-say. This bottle is mine." She said as she pulled the bottle to her chest, swaying her head slightly.

"You sure about that?" Damon quipped, his hand reached out and he managed to pluck the bottle from her loose grip. She stared up at him with a dishevelled look.

"Hey." She snapped, rolling her eyes in an unimpressed manner. Damon smiled his infamous smile.

Caroline took a deep sigh, blinking her eyes slowly, she tried to adjust the fuzziness that was slowly clouding her brain. She cocked her head to one side and slumped onto her hand and stared intensely at Damon. "Anyone ever tell you, your smile is creepy?"

Damon raised his eyebrow, took a swig from the bottle and passed it back to her. She smiled widely, perked her head up and took it from him gracefully.

"No." Damon replied. "Everyone thinks I have a charming appearance."

Caroline snorted. "Yeah, if you're dead… Oh." She trailed off, some-what confused. She shrugged her shoulders and took another swig of the almost empty bottle.

"You're as good as dead too, Barbie." Damon replied, turning his attention to the bartender who had caught his attention. The bartender nodded at Damon.

"What'll it be solider?" The bartender asked. Caroline rolled her eyes and pushed the empty bottle aside. She slid a look over at Damon.

Damon smiled, looking into the Bartender's eyes he said; "I want you to go into the back room and slit your wrists. We're hungry and want to be fed. Now feed us." he pushed two glasses in front of him. "Go now." The bartender didn't flinch, took the glasses and scurried into the back room.

Caroline looked at him, somewhat intrigued.

"Elena will not be happy you did that." She sang.

Damon shrugged. "You're heartbroken, I'm hungry. Elena isn't here. It's a win win situation."

Caroline cocked her head in confusion. Why was he being so nice to her all of a sudden? Didn't they hate each other?

The bartender came back within a few seconds; a towel was wrapped tightly around his wrist. He pushed two shot glasses filled with red copper liquid and smiled. Damon nodded. "Forget it and go wait on tables." He flicked his head and with that, the bartender vanished.

"Bottoms up, Blondie." He whispered, pushing the glass towards Caroline whose nostrils flared the moment the glass was set down. Damon watched with a flicker of amusement as Caroline licked her lips hungrily and gulped the blood down in one. Damon smiled, following her lead before slamming his glass back onto the bar. He slammed with such force, that the glass shattered in pieces.

"Oops. " He shrugged, smiling widely. "Let's get out of here."

Caroline blinked. "Erm. No. I'm not going anywhere with you. Go home Damon. Can't I be sad and depressed in peace?"

Damon pouted. "Hey. I just did a nice thing for you. Let you feed off some poor defenseless guy. Doesn't that earn me some kind of brownie point in your books?"

Caroline sighed. "What do you want to do?"

Damon smiled, he held out his hand. "I want to help you get over your little hybrid. I want a little fun." His eyes twinkled and Caroline couldn't resist.

"Okay. But it better involve more whiskey."

Damon waggled his eyebrows. "How about Tequila?"

Caroline smiled. "Deal."

Damon held out his arm, Caroline hesitated. She looked at him, she loathed him. But he was just trying to cheer her up. She shrugged and linked her arm through his. He held onto her hand as he guided her out of the grill. There was no harm in burying the hatchet for one night. Especially if the night called for Tequila.


End file.
